Shiho Nishizumi
Shiho Nishizumi (西住 しほ, Nishizumi Shiho); is the mistress of the Nishizumi-style Sensha-dō and the mother of Maho and Miho Nishizumi. Profile Shiho Nishizumi is the master of the Nishizumi style of Sensha-dō, being somewhat of a legend in the sport. She is the current head of the Nishizumi Family, and resides at the Nishizumi Residence in Kumamoto City, Kumamoto. Appearance Shiho is a severe-looking woman with long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. She is always seen wearing black jodhpurs. Personality Shiho's best known character trait is her iron-willed force of will and her high regard for Sensha-dō, which she views as something almost sacred. She firmly believes that victory and strength are the only important things, together with gaining victory without the hindrance of emotions; she stated as such when questioned by Miho about Katyusha's victory against Kuromorimine (achieved by shooting at the enemy's flag tank clearly attempting to bring help to one of its allies). After Miho's enrollment in and her advancement in the National Sensha-dō Tournament, she appeared to view her behavior and especially her Sensha-dō style to be a stain on the Nishizumi-style honor, going as far as talking about disowning her (to Maho's silent, yet clear, worry). While her views didn't change much after Miho's match against Pravda Girls High School, claiming that her victory was due to Pravda's carelessness and saying that her style was heresy until her daughter Maho corrected her. She did seem to acknowledge to an extent her skills, instructing Maho to 'give her a battle worthy of a king' which Maho agreed with. And, after Ooarai's victory against Kuromorimine, she was seen in the distance beginning to clap with a small smile, perhaps suggesting that she at least recognizes that school and her youngest daughter's worth. In Girls und Panzer motto Love Love Sakusen desu chapter 32, Shiho shows signs of slight regret of having Maho face Miho in the finals of the Sensha-dō Tournament, this indicate's that Shiho may have difficulty at trying to establish a bond with her daughters. Background Chronologically, she first appears in the manga Little Army prequel to the series. Making an appearance at the Nishizumi mansion (which suggests she is seldom home), she is questioned by Miho about Maho's match against the team led by Emi Nakasuga's sister; her answer that only strength and victory are meaningful, and emotions are a hindrance to be rid of, has a huge effect on Miho, which will ultimately lead to her parting ways with the rest of her family. Even though her daughter, Maho came to spectate the match between Ooarai and Saunders, she did not appear. She later then appears before the Pravda match, telling Maho that Miho is dishonoring the Nishizumi style of Sensha-dō, getting so far to consider actually disowning her, to Maho's silent distress; she is then convinced to continue and watch Ooarai's match against Pravda by Maho when she starts to think that Ooarai defeat by the Pravda High School is just a matter of time so it is actually wasting her time. After that, she commented how her style was heresy, and told Maho to gave her a worthy battle. She was last seen after the Finals; surprisingly, she seemed to take Kuromorimine Girls Academy's defeat quite well, beginning to clap towards Ooarai with a small smile. Instructor Ami Chouno has also revealed that Shiho was once her Sensha-dō mentor in Episode 2. In the film, after being acknowledged by Ami, she wants Ooarai to stay open so Kuromorimine can beat them the following year and is openly opposed against MEXT's decision of the shutting down the school. When the official claims that Ooarai won only through sheer luck she rebukes this by stating that in Sensha-dō there is no such thing as luck, only skill. Thereby indirectly acknowledging both the skill of both Ooarai and her youngest daughter Miho. Trivia *In the English dub for Girls und Panzer der Film, she was replaced by Chelsea McCurdy. *In Shiho's card on Girls und Panzer card stack, it's possible to partially see a male person wearing white T-shirts and pants, reassembling a sailor's suit. He could be the Nishizumi sisters' father with a job as a sailor, explaining why he is nowhere to be seen in the franchise. *Nicknamed "Shiporin" by Chiyo Shimada. *Despite being a cold parent, she bathed with both of her daughters until they were 13. *In Motto love-love Sakusen desu! Despite being woman, she can drink like a normal man at The Oden Shop, beating Renta Tsuji in the process. *In her office at Kumamoto, there are Tank models of a Type 10 and SiG 33 Grille Ausf H/K. *In Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu! chapter 32, it is shown that she rarely interacts with her daughters and needs a parenting guide to help her. After she read the first instruction, "Moderate Skinship" she then proceeds to enter Maho's room and awkwardly hugs and strokes her. And then left with a confused Maho. She then proceeds to read the second suggestion, which is "Moderate allowance", following which she gave Maho an Ultra credit card. This action lead to Maho thinking that she was just been told to leave. She then proceeds to call Erika and tell her of her situation, only to be cut off by Shiho forcing her to join her in a team battle of 30 Tanks and 100 Pupils for "Moderate playtime" with only her as Maho's ally. This sudden battle caused Maho to get fatigued and passed out mostly due to her fighting multiple Maus and Tiger formations all alone with Shiho. She then proceeds to welcome Miho which is returning home in hopes of her finally being forgiven for her last year's mistake at the Senshado tournament. Shiho held a full blown party at the docks with fireworks and holograms of Miho. These actions caused Miho to flee and she cancelled her plans to return. *Her husbands name is 西住常夫 (Tsuneo Nishizumi) which is revealed in the MLLSD Vol.7 Chapter 41 and in official art he works as a mechanic which they got married at a young age have Maho then later Miho this explains alot due to the fact that she does work with tanks. *It's also heavly implied that her husband is somewhat scared of her as he wouldn't dare to hit her as an act to make Miho happy despite Shiho herself telling him to do it saying " you would be scary later ". Gallery Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Polynymous Category:Females Category:National Japanese Sensha-dō Federation Category:Adults Category:TemporaryCategory Category:Nishizumi